The Way They Were
by caro1414
Summary: It's hard enough to have 2 parents, but Sabrina Sheperd felt like she had grown up with more parents, and doctors than anyone can imagine. Sometimes it was hard, but she knew she had a family that loved her more than anything. Mark/Lexie, Derek/Meredith, Callie/Arizona, Addison/Jake, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Dad, I can't find my cell phone"

"It's on the counter, will you please come and finish your breakfast before you leave for school. That ridiculous device can wait"

"If its so ridiculous, why did you buy it for me Derek?" Sabrina Shepherd couldn't help but laugh at her father.

"I bought it for you because I work ridiculous hours at the hospital and this way I can always know that you are alright, and if you aren't alright...you can call me" Derek Shepherd responded to his daughter, he smiled, he knew these moments with her were few and far between. Moments where she was just his daughter, and he was just her father. During these fleeting times, he wasn't a world renowned neurosurgeon, and her mother wasn't half way around the world being another world renowned surgeon, in this moment everything was as it should be. "Mom should be home tonight"

"Great...how long will she be home for this time?" Sabrina rolled her eyes, she loved when her mom came home, but it was hard to say goodbye so frequently, and it was even harder to be mad at either of them because she knew all of the work they did was so that she could live an amazing life.

"She doesn't have anything on the books, so its back to work at the hospital, family time. Maybe we can get a trip in...wouldn't it be fun to go check out colleges or something?" Derek smiled, he knew she loved her mother but he also knew how hard it was for her that she was always gone. "Your Uncle Mark will probably be here soon, so get your bag and take a banana or something for the road"

"You know Dad, I'm 16, and apparently mom and you work so hard so that I can live this amazing life, why don't we take a little trip to the car lots before we check out colleges, then I can drive myself to school, and Sophia, so Uncle Mark won't have to drive her" Sabrina quipped, she was hoping he would give in soon, just a little bit more guilt about her quasi-absentee mother and she was sure she would find herself with a new luxury SUV, that was the only benefit she could see to her two super-surgeon parents.

"I'll talk to your mother, I love you, now get ready please Sab," Derek chuckled, she would never give up on this goal of getting herself some ridiculous SUV with more bells and whistles than any 16 year old needed.

They had an odd routine in the Shepherd house when Meredith was away, somewhat quirky, but it worked. Derek was fortunate that he was able to work mostly day shifts while his daughter was in school, but it still meant that there were some long days, and no matter what he worried when she was home alone. Derek was also lucky that his best friend since childhood, and fellow surgeon, Mark lived close by with his 16 year old daughter Sophia.

As he quickly poured himself a final cup of coffee before heading in for rounds he looked at his cellphone, hoping to see a message from his wife, Dr. Meredith Grey. She was due to arrive back in Seattle sometime that morning, and then head to the hospital to catch up on her patients who were in town before they settled in to a few days off to spend as a family. Derek and Meredith frequently took Sabrina out of school, much to the chagrin of her teachers, however the Shepherds believed that as much as an education would help, a solid family foundation was just as important to raising a brilliant child.

"Hey Uncle Mark, thanks for picking me up" Sabrina smiled as she climbed into the back seat of Mark 's 2013 Range Rover. "Nice car, when did you pick it up?"

"Hey doll, just picked it up last week, you ready for school?" Mark smiled at his niece, he was lucky that his daughter had such a good friend, and cousin.

"I guess, can we stop and get Starbucks on the way? Dad had that crap from the machine, you know how I hate it" Sabrina whined to her uncle, she was as much his daughter as she was Derek's, and she knew exactly what buttons to push.

"Sure, I'm sure Soph will want one once we get her, she wasn't ready when I had to leave, so we have to double back. Aunt Lex is trying to get her out the door as quickly as she can"

"Awesome" Sabrina rolled her eyes. Although she had her own fair share of attitude, and although she loved her cousin, she couldn't help but be annoyed by Sophia's lateness, or maybe it was just her general 'I don't give a shit because I have 3 moms and a plastic surgeon dad' attitude, but it worked for her.

"So Mom is home today?" Mark looked at his niece, sure she wasn't really his niece but he had known her since the day she was born, hell, probably the day she was conceived. Her father, Derek was the closest thing to a brother Mark had ever had, they grew up together and even though they had their fair share of ups and downs, they still made it work, and they were each others family.

"Thats what Dad says...did she plan some brain tumour event that I will have to wear a ridiculous dress and ridiculous heels and stand in a ridiculous tent in the backyard for 5 hours in order to spend 'quality' time with my parents?" Sabrina was clearly less than impressed with her parents, and her uncle knew it, but he also knew how much Meredith and Derek loved their daughter, so he would never dream of bashing their parenting skills, especially not to their teenaged daughter.

"Not that I know of, I think just a family dinner on Sunday" Mark laughed.

"Great" Sabrina was clearly disappointed as they pulled into Mark and Lexie 's house and Mark ran inside to get his daughter.

"Hey Sab" Sophia smiled at her cousin, "Thank god you're here"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, it has probably been 5 years since my last fic, and this is my first Greys one, so please be kind but I just kind of felt the need to write and here it is. It is clearly a/u and I own nothing, Shonda does.

**Chapter 2:**

"How was she when you dropped her off?" Meredith Grey practically had to jog to keep up with Mark's pace.

"She was fine Mer, pissed at you, but that is pretty regular, so she was fine" Mark couldn't help but smirk, he knew that all Meredith wanted was to be everything to her daughter, but she still felt like a failure for some reason, like no matter what she did it would never quite be good enough to make Sabrina happy. "She wants a car"

"Do you think that will make her give me less attitude?" Meredith laughed, she couldn't believe she was even entertaining the idea of blackmailing her daughter, Derek would kill her.

"Meredith!"

Meredith spun around quickly to see her husband walking towards her beaming. She hadn't seen him in far too long and she loved the way his eyes glittered when he saw her. No matter how many years it had been, Derek Shepherd still made her feel like that giddy intern she had been so many moons ago.

"Der!" Meredith beamed, she was glad to be home, "Seeya Mark!"

"Great..." Mark rolled his eyes and began chatting at the nurses station.

"You look beautiful, when did your flight arrive?" Derek smiled as he warmly embraced his wife.

"Late last night, I just came here and crashed. Thought maybe Sab could use some time to warm up to the idea of me coming home" Meredith sighed as she leaned her body against Derek, "I've missed you so much"

"I know, and as for Sabrina, we need to talk about that" Derek kissed the top of her forehead, he didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to go home and just lay in each others arms for the rest of the day, but he knew that wasn't an option, "You should go home"

"I want to work, it has been too long since I've seen my patients" Meredith still didn't loosen her grip from around his waist. "What has our beautiful girl been up to now?"

"Just the attitude, you know how it is. She misses you, I think she'll be happy to find out we have no major events for a while" Derek explained as his pager began to beep violently, "It's a 9-1-1" he shrugged as he kissed her quickly and began to walk away, "Go home Mer!"

Meredith sighed, she didn't really have any other options, she knew without more sleep she wouldn't be much use to anyone, especially not her patients. She quickly sent Mark a message, letting him know that she would be taking Derek's car home, and so he would need to drive Derek back to the house after work.

It took about 15 minutes to get home from the hospital, and it always amazed Meredith how in a matter of just minutes she could go from being in the middle of a city to being in this amazing peaceful forest where Derek had built their house from the ground up. Quickly she grabbed her suitcases from the trunk of Derek's sedan and began wheeling them towards the front door, she loved coming home.

"Hello? Cassie?" Meredith called into the house for her housekeeper who should have come and gone at that point. Although Cassie was a 'housekeeper' for all intensive purposes, she really just came in and cleaned up and made sure the bills were paid and everything was in order and as tidy as it could be considering there were two doctors and a teenager living in the home.

"Well this is awkward" a familiar voice came from the living room.

"Jesus Christ!" Meredith gaped and dropped her bags abruptly, staring at the shadowy figure coming towards her.

"Oh come on Mer! That is no way to treat a guest!" Addison Forbes-Montgomery-Reilly smiled as she walked to embrace her old friend.

"Addy!" Meredith grinned, "What the hell are you doing here, are the kids here?!"

"Well, I got a call from your daughter last week, and she was yammering on and on about how long it had been and that I should come for a visit, so here I am. Thought I would surprise everyone, I didn't know you'd be back in town but that is even better" Addison explained as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot she had made at her arrival. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you" Meredith smiled, "Well thats good that you came, I'm surprised Sab called you, but hey, if she's reaching out to someone, I'll take it...unless you came to join the 'my mommy and daddy should buy me a beemer because I deserve it' bandwagon. If thats the case, please leave"

"You mean she doesn't have one already?" Addison laughed, "Wow I cannot believe how fast she has grown up. Seems like just yesterday she wanted to get her ears pierced when she was out in LA"

"I know, time flies. Anyway, you didn't answer. Where are the kids, and Jake?" Meredith walked to the living room, knowing Addison would follow. She was too tired to stand in the kitchen, but she was also very happy to see her friend.

Time had done good things to Addison and Meredith's relationship, they had built a friendship, initially one built on respect, but eventually it was just a friendship - they had a great deal in common, including the fact that they had both married Derek at one point or another. After Addison had moved to Los Angeles, she had married Jake Reilly, although they had their ups and downs, eventually they had a daughter whom they raised with Addison's adopted son Henry.

Addison had mastered being a working mother, and it did her well. Although her hair had grayed over the years, it was still the perfect, fiery red that it always had been, and she still looked put together and amazing.

"The kids are here, Jake just took them on a ferry ride while I came here to see if anyone is home. We checked in to the 'W' already, didn't want to intrude here" Addison smiled. "Look, I am going to head out, maybe go to the hospital to say hi to everyone, but I will see you tonight for dinner. Go to bed, you look like hell. You need Derek to remember whey he chose you when he sees the two of us beside each other"

"Thanks Addy" Meredith couldn't help but laugh, 18 years ago Addison would have been serious about that statement, but now they could just laugh about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Shit Mer! I leave you alone for ONE day!" Derek glared at his wife and then back at the dark blue Audi A8 that was sitting in the driveway, "I cannot believe you did this"

"I know" Meredith sighed as she attempted to kiss Derek, hoping that a little bit of a distraction would ease his anger.

"Mer" Derek groaned gently into her mouth, she knew it was working, "She hasn't done anything to deserve this"

"I know" Meredith cooed into her husbands ear, she knew she was on the right track to making him agree to this.

After a 4 hour nap in the morning, Meredith had woken up with a conviction to make things right with her daughter. After all, Mer wasn't around as much as she should have been, and they had the money - so why not do something for her daughter. So quickly Meredith had hopped into her own Audi Q7 and drove to the dealership where she purchased the car on the spot.

"Fine" Derek sighed and kissed his wife again, he didn't want to fight with her, and maybe this would make Sabrina's relationship with Meredith more bearable for all of them. "But only if she stays on honor roll at school"

"Agreed" Meredith smiled and embraced Derek tightly, "I can't wait until she gets home. Although, when I was there, I got to thinking about my car..."

"No"

"Worth a shot" she laughed as they walked inside.

"Dad?" Sabrina called as she walked into the house, "I'm home, Uncle Mark and Aunt Lex are here too"

"In the living room Sab" Derek called, not moving the arm he had wrapped tightly around his wife as they lay on the couch together.

"Daddy!" Sabrina smiled as she saw her father, and then quickly saw her mother there as well "Mom, hi. I didn't think you'd be home this early"

"I got in this morning, didn't Uncle Mark tell you on the drive home?" Meredith got up to hug her daughter, "You look beautiful"

"Thanks mom" Sabrina fidgeted awkwardly in her mother's embrace, bonding had never really been their thing.

"Well, I got you something on my trip" Meredith smiled and began rifling through her purse, "Just let me find it"

"Mom, I don't need anymore crap from third world countries" Sabrina snapped quickly, annoyed that Meredith was home.

"Sabrina Amelia!" Derek spoke quickly to his daughter, hating that she was behaving like this after what Meredith had done for her that afternoon.

"It's alright Derek" Meredith sighed, "Sabrina, this is for you"

Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes as her mother pulled a set of car keys out of her purse, did Meredith just give her the old Audi?

"Mom...?" she stuttered.

"It's in the garage, all yours. I hope you love it" Meredith tried to smile as she tried to get over the sting of what her daughter had just said to her. Instead of dwelling, she quickly turned her attention to her sister and niece who were standing in the kitchen. "Hey Lex"

"Sophia lets go!" Sabrina screamed as she ran towards the garage and her cousin followed her quickly, "Oh my god!" the girls were screaming.

"So you caved" Lexie smiled at her older sister, "How was the trip?"

"I don't want to talk about caving, how are you?" Meredith hugged her tightly, "Don't give in to Soph, no matter what she says"

" .God" Sabrina stared at her mother as she came back into the house, "Mom, thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!"

"You are welcome" Meredith smiled as her daughter hugged her, "Say thanks to Daddy too. Its yours, on a couple of conditions, first, your curfew is the same, and you can't drink and drive. Second, you have to stay on the honor roll, the second your grades slip, this car is not yours anymore, and third, you still have to tell me where you're going and when you'll be home"

"Can we go for a ride!?" Sabrina was grinning ear to ear as she stared at her mother. "Please! We'll be back before dinner!"

"Fine" Meredith sighed, "But its 4:45 now, and Aunt Addison will be here at 7, so be home early please and do not drive too fast"

"I cannot believe you two" Mark walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, "You actually bought her a car?"

"Mark, she needs some independence, so does Sophia. Now they can go to school together, we don't have to take them..." Meredith tried to defend her decision to her brother in law.

It was funny how their family had turned out, 20 years ago none of them would have been able to imagine this. Mark and Lexie somehow managed to move past the fact that Mark had a daughter, and even moved past the fact that he and Callie Torres had a daughter together, by the time Sophia was just a year old, Mark and Lexie were married, and from that moment on they were the strongest couple anyone could ever imagine. When Sophia was 13, Callie and Arizona had moved to Nicaragua to build a hospital, and Sophia had been with Mark and Lexie full-time, she went to visit Callie and Arizona several times a year, but she had grown to consider Mark and Lexie her only real parents.

"Derek get in here, you can't possibly buy this bullshit!" Mark laughed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Mark, you should know two things by now, one, I will never agree with you over my wife" Derek kissed Meredith's temple gently, "And two, happy wife, happy life"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Meredith smiled as she looked at her dining room table, sometimes she stared at it and wondered why on earth they had made such an impossibly large room, but in these moments where all of her family, biological or not, was together, she felt whole. Sitting at that large rectangular table was her husband, the love of her life, Derek and their daughter Sabrina, Meredith's sister, Lexie and her husband who also happened to be Derek's best friend, Mark, their daughter Sophia, even if Sophia wasn't biologically Lexie's, Mark and Lexie had played a huge role in raising her and sometimes, when everyone was truly together, Callie Torres, Sophia's biological mother and Arizona Robbins were in town. Even better on this particular evening, Addison Forbes-Montgomery-Reilly and her husband, Jake, as well as their two kids, Henry and Elizabeth who had come in from Los Angeles, and the only true surprise of the evening was Derek's younger sister, Amelia and her husband Alex Karev were there with their daughter Isabelle.

So even though dinners like this were busy, and stressful and took either a ridiculous amount of prep work, or a ridiculous amount of money, she knew in these moments her family was together. Meredith's best friend Christina was the only person missing from the evening, but she was in California visiting her own mother, and their good friend Jackson Avery was also missing because he was working a late shift at the hospital that particular evening. She couldn't help but bask in this moment of joy where they were all together, and happy, and no one was rushing off to work, they could all have a few drinks and enjoy each others company for what little time they had together.

Working in hospitals, as surgeons made them all too aware of how precious life could be. They broke the news to people far too often that they had lost a loved one, the value of family was something they couldn't deny.

"Excuse me everyone, but do me a favour..." Meredith stood from her seat, the table, not surprisingly continued talking over her, "Guys, seriously! Shut the hell up!"

Everyone laughed and looked up to Meredith who now had a hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face that her daughter knew all too well.

"Look I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for coming. It is so good to be home, and to be with my family, I just really appreciate that you all took the time to be here, it means so much to us. So let's enjoy it, no one has to work tomorrow, so lets have fun, get drunk and remember how we used to be cool" Meredith laughed as she raised her glass to her friends, "Everyone except the kids can get drunk" she clarified her earlier comment, knowing full well that her daughter would take advantage of the situation, she quickly sat back down to resume her conversation.

"So you two are really thinking about having another baby?" Addison looked towards Amelia and Alex.

"Well why not, Isabelle is only 3, she could have a little brother or sister. Don't you think Hen and Liz like having each other?" Amelia shrugged, "I just know how important our family was when we were growing up, and seeing everyone here, it just confirms that family is so important"

"I know Amelia, but I also know the struggle you two had..." Addison began before she was cut off by strong familiar hands embracing her shoulders.

"Addison, don't you know we promised to let Amelia do as she pleases. After all she is a grown woman" Derek laughed as he kissed his ex wife on the cheek. "Amelia you do whatever makes you happy"

"Thank you Der, I appreciate it" Amelia Shepherd-Karev grinned at her older brother.

"Derek, come on, you know I am right" Addison glared at her ex, even though they were civil the majority of the time, they didn't always agree, and Addison worried so much about Amelia. Even though they hadn't been sister-in-law's for a long time, they were still sisters.

It was a weird family dynamic, no one could deny it, but they were tied together indefinitely and there was an amazing, unbreakable bond that they shared.

"Mom, Soph and I are going to take the kids down to watch a move" Sabrina smiled at her parents as she began rounding up the various different kids to go downstairs.

"Thank you Sab" Meredith smiled, the turn around her daughter had experienced that day was rather amazing, 12 hours earlier Sabrina was more likely to have called her a bitch than do something kind for her, and all Meredith had to do was buy her a car.

"I think we all drank too much" Lexie groaned as she kissed her husband gently.

"I like you better when you drink too much" Mark laughed as he held his wife tightly against him, "I'm sure we can all crash here if we need to"

"You two make me sick" Addison rolled her eyes as she walked past her ex, "What happened to you?" she laughed.

"I fell in love Addy, you and Jake are the same way" Mark smiled into Lexie's hair. 20 years ago he was sure that he and Addison were meant to be together, but now, holding his wife and watching their daughter grow up, he was sure that Addison had merely been a distraction on the road to finding his great love, the woman he couldn't stand to be without.

"I guess you're right, its still disgusting though. However, Jake and I need to go get our kids and head back to the hotel. So we will see you both tomorrow" Addison hugged and kissed her friends, she always felt a pang of emotion when she and Mark embraced, she would never be sure if it was more than just friendship, but she didn't really care. After such a long road, she was happy with where they had ended up.

"Night Addy" Mark smiled.

"And then there were 4" Derek smiled as they sat in the living room.

"Just us, seems like how it always is" Lexie smiled, "But this is the way I like it. When did the girls say they would be home?"

Meredith quickly looked at her watch, "Sab said by 1, so they have 17 minutes before I take that car away and go back to being the worst mommy ever"

"Mer - you are an amazing mother, our kids just don't appreciate that our work isn't normal. It's hard" Lexie reassured her sister as they heard all of their respective pagers going off, "Seriously?!"

"So much for the weekend off" Meredith groaned as she finished her last gulp of water and stood up, "We should all go together, Lex can you call the kids?"

"Of course" Lexie sighed as she stood and the four of them began towards the garage.

"I cannot believe we have to go in" Mark sighed, "One damned weekend to spend with the family and we get paged?"

"Mark, its our job to save lives. Unfortunately dying people have no responsibility to wait until it is convenient for us to have emergencies" Meredith rolled her eyes at her brother in law.

"I know, but still" Mark laughed as he saw Lexie dialing their daughters cell phone. "You get her?"

"Nope" Lexie sighed as she left a quick message, "Soph, its mom, can you please call me back. We got paged to the hospital, you girls need to stay at Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek's house tonight. I'll send you a text when we know how long we'll be. Love you, be safe"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really quickly wanted to apologize if anyone was offended by my statements regarding Callie and Arizona in the previous chapter, they do reappear in the story in a somewhat prominent role (this chapter actually :)) I like them very much as characters on the show and never meant to offend anyone reading this story. Rest assured though, they will be steady figures in the story (and their daughters' life). So again, I do apologize if anyone was offended, that was not my intention. Also, while I'm doing an a/n I may as well throw a couple of other things in here. 1. There is/was no plane crash, but April does leave and Jackson does sleep with her, 2. Lexie and Callie are able to mend their relationship and understand that they both bring something to the table when it comes to their relationships with Mark and also Sophia, so for all intensive purposes, they are friends in this fic.**

**r/r**

**Chapter 5:**

"We have an inbound trauma, 12 people involved, we don't know much else. I need everyone ready to go, there could be more coming in, they brought others to Seattle Gen and Seattle Pres" Owen Hunt yelled at his staff as they assembled in the ambulance bay.

"What the hell happened?" Derek glanced over as he did up Meredith's gown, "Thats a lot of bodies"

"No clue, we just got notified of the inbound. Theres at least one skull fracture, so that could be neuro. Are you all on your game? I know you had a party tonight..." Owen began warily as he looked at his surgery attending's, knowing them well enough to know they would never operate while inebriated.

"We're fine. We've just been drinking coffee for hours" Derek reassured him.

"Alright we have an unrestrained female, 27 years old, passenger in the car that took most of the impact" a paramedic screamed as Owen ran towards the ambulance, "She has what looks like some internal bleeding and lacerations throughout most of her body"

"This is a fucking blood bath" Mark stared as ambulances continued to unload.

"I know, I'd hate to know what the other hospitals have" Derek crossed his arms, he was waiting for a CT scan to return.

"Dr Shepherd" a nurse appeared in the room.

"Yes Mallory?" Derek didn't even take his eyes from the scan, "Do you see this bleeder here? It's going to be hard to get to"

"Dr Shepherd, there is a call for you" the nurse, Mallory, stammered.

"Take a message. I'm going to have to operate on this right away" Derek tried to brush her off.

"Dr Shepherd, its your daughter" she blurted.

"What?" Derek whipped around quickly, Mark right behind him.

"Y-y-your daughter. She was admitted to Seattle Pres with a second female" Mallory continued, "I can't get ahold of your wife, she is in surgery. You need to go. Now"

"Where is Sophia?" panic was evident in Mark's voice, "How bad is it?"

"Mark, lets go. Mallory, you need to get Dr. Ambrose in for this surgery. He should be in an on call room. We have to go" Derek began straight for the door, he needed to find his wife.

"Derek!" Mark shouted after his friend, "You go, I will get the girls. Please, just let me know if its Sophia. I need to know"

The drive was more or less a blur to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, Derek had no idea why they would take his daughter there instead of Seattle Grace Mercy West, but he could only assume that it had to do with urgency and proximity. He also knew that as he was a doctor, things weren't likely very good, he had seen the others from the accident, and he was terrified for what he might find of his daughter, and possibly even his niece.

"Hello?" Addison answered her phone groggily.

"Ad, it's me, theres been an accident" Derek shouted into the phone as he sped down the highway.

"Derek! What?! Are you ok?" Addison bolted upright in bed, startling her husband.

"I'm fine, its Sabrina, and maybe Sophia, Addison, I don't know whats happening" Derek was beginning to break down as the possibilities hit him. "Can you please come to Seattle Pres, call Amy too, and Arizona and Callie. Oh god, I don't even know who else to call, Richard?"

"Of course. I'll be right there" Addison tried to reassure her friend, "Derek we are all doctors, surgeons, it is our job to fix people, and we will fix this, no matter what else is going on, I promise we can fix this"

"Addy, she's my baby" Derek broke down as he parked at the hospital, "I'm here, I need to go"

"We'll be there soon" Addison sighed, "I love you Der"

"I love you too Addison. Just get here" Derek sprinted towards the door as he ended the call, "I-I'm Dr Shepherd, I'm here for..." he gasped at the first nurse he saw, "My daughter, my daughter Sabrina Grey-Shepherd has been admitted"

"Sir, come with me" the nurse placed a protective hand on his back and led him towards a quiet room, "The doctor will be with you soon. Is your wife with you?"

"No" Derek shook his head, "She's coming. Where is my daughter? Who was she admitted with?"

"Sir, I cannot tell you anything right now. You need to wait for the doctor" The nurse told him apologetically.

"My name is fucking Dr. Derek Shepherd, I am a god dammed world class neurosurgeon, you need to tell me about my little girl!" Derek was screaming now, he didn't know what to do. All he knew, was at that moment, he was sitting in a room where they brought people to tell them that the doctors had done what they could, but they had lost the patient. "Just tell me where she is!"

"Dr. Shepherd, I understand this is upsetting, please take a deep breath and calm down" the nurse was placating him, "Is your wife on her way?"

"Yes" Derek sighed, defeated as he sunk into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Callie Torres quickly began shoving clothes in her suitcase, "Maybe it was Sophia, maybe it wasn't, is Addison drunk?!"

"Calliope" Arizona tried to calm her wife, placing a protective hand on her back, "Just try to calm down, we need to get on the plane and we need to go home"

"We need to go home for good" Callie stated simply as she stopped shoving things in her suitcase for a moment, "We need to go home and be there for our daughter"

"You're right" Arizona agreed.

"I mean I know we have patients and we are doing something amazing here, saving the world and all, but I need to be with our daughter, this is the worst feeling in the world" Callie's voice got slightly louder.

"Callie!" Arizona raised her voice slightly, causing Arizona to look up at her, "Honey, we are going home"

"Thank you" Callie finally began to cry, breaking down at the thought of what could be happening to her daughter, or her niece, she quickly hugged her wife before returning to the task of packing.

"Just get some clothes, we can have the rest of it shipped. Addison booked the flight, so we just need to get going" Arizona smiled, "We're going home"

"Derek?!" Meredith yelled as she rounded the corner towards where a nurse had pointed her.

"Meredith" Derek stood up and immediately grabbed his wife, "They won't tell me anything"

"I know, I know. Lexie and Mark are here too, everyone is here, Callie and Arizona are on a flight. What the hell is going on?" Meredith hugged him close. "Someone has to tell us what is going on"

"Mr and Mrs Shepherd?" a doctor appeared through the door.

"I'm Dr Meredith Grey-Shepherd" Meredith jerked up as she saw the man, "This is my husband, Dr Derek Shepherd, where is our daughter?"

"Dr's" the man nodded, "There is, unfortunately no easy way to say this" he began, "Your daughter was a pedestrian, she was walking across Ainsley Street when she was struck by a vehicle, the impact caused severe internal damages and we brought her here and took her into surgery in an attempt to control the bleeding. Unfortunately it was much worse than we anticipated"

"Oh my god" Meredith began to shake as Derek held her tight, "Derek our baby, thats our baby"

"I know" Derek held her tightly, unsure of what else to do.

"We had to pull back from surgery. We have stopped operating and we are going to see how she does overnight. It will not be easy for you to see, and I know that as doctors you are aware of the logistics of this issue, however she will be rather...open" the doctor continued, "I also have to ask that you respect what we do here. I know that the two of you are doctors, and it is hard to take a step back and let someone else do the job, but trust that we do good work here"

"No" Derek interrupted, "She gets transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West tomorrow, as soon as she is stable enough. My people will operate on her. Now take me to my daughter"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Derek" Mark embraced his best friend, "She's going to pull through. I know it"

"Where is Sophia?" Derek sighed as he stared at his best friend, he felt this pang in his chest, it was like his heart was being torn out. Although he was thrilled that his niece was perfectly safe, he wished more than anything that his daughter was safe too.

It turned out that Sophia had been sneaking out to see her boyfriend and that Sabrina had driven her there and then went to meet another friend at a restaurant downtown. After she parked her car, she was crossing the street, that was when she had been hit, not by one, but three cars.

"She's on her way, Der she doesn't know what to do. She blames herself" Mark sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "Derek I'm so sorry"

"I know Mark, its not her fault. We just need to get her back to the hospital so that she can get the help she needs" Derek told him quickly, "This will all be ok"

"Where is everyone?" Mark looked around, the waiting room had been so full until about an hour earlier, but everyone, who only a few hours earlier had been celebrating dinner together was gone.

"They went to the house. Until we get her back to Grace, we don't need to have the entire group here. Too many doctors under one roof with all of us" he was panicked, he didn't know what else to do other than be terrified, "We need to find our wives"

"Uncle Derek" Sophia's voice came quietly behind him.

"Soph, hi" he hugged her warmly, "I'm so happy to see you, you're ok?"

"I'm fine" she began to cry loudly into his chest, "I'm so sorry. She didn't want to but I convinced her, this is all my fault. What if she dies? I killed my cousin"

"Honey" Derek began to cry himself as he held her close, "This is so far from your fault. This was not anything to do with you. I'm just so happy that you're okay. Aunty Mer too, we are just glad you're ok. Now you just need to be strong, this is going to be hard, and Sabrina needs all of us to be strong for her, that is going to help"

"Uncle Der I'm sorry" she continued to sob into his chest, "I'm so sorry"

"Shhhh" he sighed, this broke his heart.

What had happened was a tragedy, 2 passengers had already died in the city, Derek was sure there would be more, and he had no idea what would happen to his own daughter.

"Where are Mom and Aunt Mer, I'm sure she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you sweetheart, I'll take you to her" Derek sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began guiding him to Sabrina's room where his wife, and sister in law were siting vigil. "Sophia you need to understand that this is not going to be pretty. It's scary and I know that, but they are trying to save her, so you need to take a deep breath, and be strong because that is what your cousin needs"

"How bad is it?" Sophia stopped dead in her tracks, "Daddy?" she looked from her uncle to her father.

"Honey, its scary, and if you don't want to go in, I can send mom and Aunt Mer out, but I think Uncle Derek is right. She needs you right now" Mark sighed and held his daughter, "We all need to be strong right now, and Aunt Addy will be here soon to take you back to the house"

"Where are you going?" Sophia sighed.

"Mom and I are going to stay here, but Mami and Mom are on their way" Mark told her, he had spoken to Callie and Arizona just before they had gotten on their flight.

"They didn't have to come home for this Dad" Sophia sighed, she hated that she had caused all of this.

"They are coming home, because their niece is in the hospital, and she needs her family. This is about family Sophia, and this is what you do for your family" Mark explained, "Do you want me to go in and get mom, or do you want to come in with us?"

"I'll go in" Sophia was practically shaking, but slowly she put one foot in front of the other until she gasped upon seeing her cousin, it looked like Sabrina was wrapped in a bubble, there were machines everywhere, and she could see the tears staining Meredith's eyes as she stared at her daughter. "Oh my god"

"Honey" Lexie stood up and embraced her daughter, "Are you ok?"

"Mom I'm fine, hows Sabrina?" Sophia sighed into her mothers arms, "Aunt Mer"

"Sophia, I'm so glad you're ok" Meredith stood up and hugged her niece, "Don't you worry about any of this. Just think good thoughts, its going to be alright"

"Can I have a minute...just she and I?" Sophia gasped through her tears as they escaped her body more than she had anticipated.

"Of course, but don't touch her, ok?" Meredith sighed. She was trying not to blame anyone for what had happened, and she knew her niece didn't plan for any of this to happen, but it all seemed so unfair, why did it have to be Sabrina?

"Alright" Sophia sighed as her mother and aunt left the room slowly. "Sab, you need to wake up. This isn't funny, I didn't mean for this to happen"

Sophia sat down and stared at the monitors in front of her, she didn't know what any of them meant, but she had been around hospitals often enough to know that it was bad. This wasn't just her cousin in the hospital, it was her best friend, they had grown up running through hospital halls and playing doctor together, and now, her best friend was dying, all because Sophia had wanted to see her boyfriend but was too afraid to tell her dad.

"I know sometimes our family can be a lot but they're here, all of them, to see you. Hell, even Mami and Mom are on their way from fricken Nicaragua for you - thats got to be saying something. They barely even come home for Christmas so you're obviously pretty special if they are on their way home for you" Sophia sighed, "And I need you to wake up because I can't deal them all on my own. They are too much, you know that? And those kids need us, can you imagine Isabelle? With Uncle Alex as a dad, she needs us to help her"

"Honey" Lexie stood in the doorway, "Aunty Ad is here to take you home, and Callie and Arizona should be arriving at the house any minute, say goodbye to Sabrina"

"Ok mom, just one more second" Sophia gave her mom a half hearted smile. "Please Sab, just be a little bit stronger, for a little longer. They'll fix this, Mom and Dad always fix it. I love you"

"Mark!" Callie breathed into her phone as they quickly got off of their flight, "What is going on?"

"It's not Sophia, she's fine. It's Sabrina, she was hit by a car, or 3" Mark sighed as he sat int he waiting room.

"Oh my god, are Derek and Meredith ok?" Callie was shocked, she almost felt guilty because of the pang of relief she felt that her own daughter was fine.

"They are holding it together, having you two back will help though, how long are you home for?" Mark ran his hands through his hair, happy to hear his food friend's voice.

"For good" Callie told him, "After that terrible feeling I had the entire flight over, thinking my daughter could be injured, I just knew I couldn't stay there, the clinic is in good hands, and we can check in on it, but we need to be home"

"I'm really glad you're back" Mark smiled, "Thanks Cal, love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been three weeks since the accident, Sabrina had been transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West where doctors worked around the clock to keep her comfortable. She was in a medically induced coma in hopes of allowing her body to repair after the marathon surgeries she had been through in the 72 hours after the accident. Her entire family remained at the hospital most of the time, and when they weren't at the hospital, they were all at the Shepherd house.

"Hey" Derek kissed his wife on the temple, "How is she?"

"Stable" Meredith sighed, "How's the freak show at the house?"

"A freak show" Derek shrugged, "When are you coming home?"

"Derek" Meredith sighed, the truth was, things had not been good since the accident, not that anyone though it would be, but Meredith wasn't sure she could recover from this, she needed her daughter to wake up.

"I know, I know this is hard, but you need to come home. You can't just stay at Christina's, I need you at home" Derek told her, "We aren't even fighting, this is ridiculous"

"Derek" Meredith turned and shouted at her husband, creating stares from the strangers around them, "I can't do this! Thats my baby, she's in there, barely hanging on! And at home, every god dammed person we have ever met is staying in our house! I can't breathe, I can't breathe with them staring at me like I am a doll about to break!"

"Meredith" Derek glared at her, "Not here"

"Whatever" Meredith rolled her eyes as she stormed out and went to her daughter's room, she needed some peace and quiet, she knew no one would disrupt her there.

"Christina it's like everyone just expects me to say its fine" Meredith sighed as she read over her daughter's chart for the thousandth time.

"Look Mer, they are like infants and they want you to just sit around and cry so McDreamy and McSteamy can McDrool over you" Christina adjusted the medication slightly, "Her brain functions are up"

"I know, I told Derek this morning, that's good" Meredith sighed, "It's just...everyone is there, and I love everyone, but right now...I just want to be with Derek because its our daughter, hell, I want to have sex, but I can't do that because the freakin Shepherd army is here, his sisters, everyone!"

"Seriously?" Christina snorted.

"What?!" Meredith glared at her friend.

"Sex? You want everyone to leave so you can have sex?"

"Oh shut up! Don't look at my like I'm a monster! I have needs" Meredith laughed.

"Mer, you are talking about having sex with your husband, while your daughter is laying here in a medically induced coma...but nope, you're worried about your bedazzled vajajay?"

"My vajajay is not bedazzled" Meredith rolled her eyes, "And she can't hear us, you know that"

"I know" Christina sighed, "Hell, of all the people who know, it would be me. It's not like I'm Izzie, but still...she's Sabrina, I want her to be able to hear, if she can hear, then she will wake up. I just want her to wake up Mer"

"Christina, don't do this" Meredith kissed the top of her daughter's forehead, "We can't do this right now"

"I'm sorry" Christina grabbed the chart from Meredith, "Why don't you go stay at your moms old house? God knows why you kept it. You and McDreamy can reignite the flame in the bathtub or something"

"Actually that might be a -" Meredith began before she heard the door opening behind them.

"Amelia?" Christina looked at her.

"Hi" Amelia shrugged, "How is she doing?"

"No change" Meredith explained, "Derek wants to do some more scans, see if there's anything he missed. It's so frustrating, at first it was all about the internal bleeding, now we need the swell to subside"

"Meredith, she's made great progress, you know that. She's incredibly strong and we should all be very happy she made it this far. But really, I wanted to talk to you" Amelia told her.

"Oh?"

"I talked to Mark and Lexie, and we all agree that everyone should start staying at their house. They have the space for it, and it would give you and Derek some breathing room, space to cope with everything thats going on" Amelia explained, "I know you love everyone but you can't take care of them, and help take care of her"

"Oh...ok, well, if no one minds? We'd still have a central meeting place but Derek and I could...I don't know, process this by ourselves. Just as parents, not doctors, not a huge family unit...just he and I" Meredith agreed, "And I mean...theres only so long we can go on like this. Eventually we just need to decide...thankfully her organs are still viable because of the surgeries she had"

"Meredith?!" Christina gaped at her friend, shocked by what she had just heard.

"What?" Meredith rubbed her temples.

"You would take Sab out of the coma? I don't think she would even live like that" Christina was still surprised.

"Christina, she isn't living, you know that. I would simply try to remove the medically induced coma, if she woke up then obviously that would be ideal, but we don't know, I won't keep her hooked up to these machines" Meredith yelled, she hated that she was even in a position where she had to discuss this, but unfortunately it had become her life. She was prepared to start fighting again when she heard a startling sound from behind her.

"Meredith, we need to talk, now" Derek was visibly hurt, he couldn't believe that his wife was talking about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Meredith, now!" Derek snapped at her.

"Fine" she agreed as she walked past her best friend and sister in law towards her husband, he quickly grabbed onto her arm and dragged her into a conference room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We aren't unplugging our daughter, not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Derek shouted as soon as the door was closed, "How could you even think that!?"

"Derek she isn't getting better" Meredith covered her head with her hands, "She is staying the same and she would hate this!"

"I don't care! You aren't killing her! You will not kill our daughter. We tried for too long to have her for you to just take her away!" Derek screamed at his wife.

"Take her away?! You think I want to do that? After everything we had to do you think I am just casually saying fuck it? Kill her?!" Meredith yelled back at him, "How dare you even suggest that this is something I want"

"This is ridiculous!" Derek couldn't keep it in any longer, he needed this to be fixed and he needed someone to blame. "If you hadn't bought her that car!"

"What!?" Meredith stopped dead in her tracks, in all of the silences and the tears and the hurt which had been in the past 21 days, he had never shown any indication of blaming her, until now, and it killed her. She knew in her heart that this was not her fault, that she wasn't able to keep Sabrina locked up in a cage.

"Mer-" Derek began before the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mark glared at his two friends, he knew they had been through every parents worse nightmare in the past few weeks, but these two people were supposed to love each other, not tear each other apart.

"Nothing" Derek turned and faced the opposite side of the room.

"Really? Nothing? I can hear you two screaming at each other from the nurses station. I get that this is awful, this is the worst thing that could have ever happened to any of us, but fighting, this fighting is not helping your daughter. Now, I wish every day that my perfect niece wasn't sitting in that hospital room, and I wish my daughter didn't blame herself for it, I wish I didn't have to call one of my best friends to come home so we could all be together to deal with this, but that is our life right now, we have to deal with it and you two at each others throats is not going to help" Mark told them calmly, knowing they just needed to cool down.

"Mark this isn't your concern" Derek told him coolly.

"Not my concern? Seriously Der, thats low, even for you, at the worst of times. This is my concern, she is my family, you are my brother, this is my concern" Mark corrected him, "Don't do this because even though I have not done it yet - I am not above calling your mother and getting her down here, even if you tell her you're okay ten thousand times, I will call her, and she will come"

"Really Mark? You are threatening to call my mother? Are we 7? This can't be fixed! She wants to kill our daughter!" Derek glared at his wife.

"Derek" Meredith began to protest before she just couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the floor sobbing. She hadn't really let it out since the accident, she was too busy being strong for everyone they knew.

"Meredith" Derek sighed as he walked towards his broken wife, he hated seeing her like this, he hated knowing that really he had put her in this position. "Come on"

"No!" Meredith pushed him away, "Go"

"Der" Mark sighed as he saw the shell of his two best friends kneeling in front of him, "Go, I've got this"

"Fine" Derek sighed as he gently kissed Meredith's forehead, "I love you"

"Hey" Mark knelt down beside Meredith, he placed his arm gently around her shoulder. "Come on, talk to me"

"He...he" Meredith was practically dry heaving, she didn't know how to deal with this kind of stress, it was just too much to bare, "This isn't my fault"

"I know it isnt Mer, and he knows that" Mark sighed, it was nearly impossible to see them like this, tearing each other apart, "Maybe you two need to sit down and have a discussion about this"

"I know, but he won't, he thinks I'm trying to kill her, which is absurd, I want to see her smile and wake up and be happy but I don't know if that is even a possibility anymore, it might just be something that can't be stopped, this might just be the only option" Meredith was still sobbing, it broke her heart to even discuss the idea of hurting Sabrina.

Quickly she flashed back to what her life had been like before, before all of this pain and all of this suffering, when everything was still fresh and new.

_16 Years Earlier:_

_"Derek! Derek she won't stop crying" Meredith sighed into her cellphone._

_"Meredith just calm down, I'm at work, I can't come home. Deep breaths, and just hold her, she loves you, you are her mom, she will calm down" Derek couldn't help but smile as he heard the panic in her voice. He knew that she loved her daughter, and thats why she was going so crazy over the idea that she couldn't calm her own daughter down._

_"Derek she hates me!" Meredith sighed as she clutched the infant to her chest, "Please Sabrina, just calm down, please calm down for mommy"_

_"Meredith, deep breaths. I can't talk right now" Derek told her quickly, "Give Sabrina a kiss for me, you will do great, I love you"_

_"Derek!" Meredith sighed as she heard the phone click silent, "Okay kid, its just you and me...so please, we have a long time ahead of us, just stay cool. I mean really, you should know that I am super cool. I am a surgeon, I fix people who are hurt, and I make things better for them" Meredith began to tell her daughter about herself, immediately noticing that Sabrina's sobs subsided as she spoke to her. "I became a surgeon because my mommy was a surgeon, but I promise I am going to be a different kind of mommy, I won't be like my mom. I want you to know that you can be anything, and everything, and if you want to be a doctor, I'm going to help you be a doctor, but if you want to be anything else, thats cool too. Except a hooker, I'm not ok with a hooker" Meredith kissed Sabrina's head as she stopped fussing and calmed down._

_"You and I are going to be stuck together, so don't you worry about a thing. I promise that Daddy and I will always take care of you" Meredith smiled as she realized that she had finally calmed her daughter down._

"What are you thinking about?" Mark sighed as Meredith came out of her trance.

"Sabrina, when we first brought her home, I was convinced she would hate me" Meredith smiled, "Anyway, she was so little and perfect and all she needed was me, but I didn't know that...and now, here I am, 16 years later, and I'm not supposed to have to do this, I shouldn't have to see her like this"

"I know" Mark hugged her once more, "Let's go figure this out"

"What are we going to do?" Meredith sighed.

"I don't know baby, but its going to be alright, I promise"

"Soph?" Callie stepped into her daughters bedroom.

"Hey" Sophia smiled, she was glad that her parents were home, she had gotten used to them being gone but it was never the same with a Skype call or e-mails.

"You ok?" Callie sat down on the edge of the bed, "Aunt Mer called, her brain functions are better"

"Is that good?" Sophia was looking at her grey comforter, trying to avoid eye contact with her mother.

"It's great, and tomorrow, Arizona will take another look at her and we will move forward from there" Callie smiled, "Do you think you're ready to go back to school?"

"Can I stay here?" Sophia looked up at her mother, hoping she would just say yes, "Just for a little bit"

"Sophia, you have lived in that bedroom with your dad and Lexie for a long time, you love that bedroom. If you want to work something out to stay here more often, Dad and I will talk about it and I am sure you can spend a couple of nights a week here" Callie smiled, excited at the idea that Sophia would be staying with her again, at least part time.

"Thanks" Sophia nodded, "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza" Callie winked, "I figure we can still do a little bit of junk food. I was thinking pizza, then we can go see Sabrina, and then we can come home and watch a movie"

"Hey you two" Arizona popped her head in the room, smiling broadly at her wife and daughter. "What are you planning?"

"Pizza and a movie?" Sophia grinned, her smile was just like Arizona's, in a weird way, it was like she had the best of all of her parents. She exuded confidence the same way Mark did when he was younger, and hell, even when he was older, she had Lexie's photographic memory which was incredibly impressive, and she had Arizona's smile and compassion for children and for others, but most importantly, she had Callie's strength, she could fight through anything and she was really good at keeping it together for everyone else. Even if the arrangement they had wasn't always perfect, Sophia Torres-Sloan was the best of everyone who had raised her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 9:**

"We think she is stable enough" Owen looked at two of his colleagues, and good friends. "So we want to give it a try, and see how her body reacts"

"You want to test it...you want to test waking her up?" Meredith breathed in, her breath hitching in her throat as she held Derek's hand tightly.

"Honey it will be fine" Derek whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple, "When do we start Owen?"

"Jackson will start the process now" Owen told him, "You just need to be patient"

"Alright" Meredith nodded, "Der why don't you go check on your patients, I'll just stay with her, Lexie will stay with me"

"Yeah, I will" Lexie agreed, she had basically been by her sisters side since the accident, it had now been 4 weeks and Sabrina was getting progressively better. The family had returned home to their respective ends of the country, all promising to return when anything happened. The only two people that had stayed were Callie and Arizona, that way they could take care of Sophia while Mark and Lexie stayed with Derek and Meredith while they were at the hospital.

"Are you sure?" Derek looked at his wife, things had been strained, especially since their fight the week before, but they were working on it, slowly communicating more and more regarding the issue, Derek understood that Meredith didn't want to give up on Sabrina, but that it was becoming increasingly difficult, as medical professionals, to keep her on these medications.

"Yes" Meredith nodded, "I'll have you paged when things progress"

"Thanks" Derek kissed her, "I love you" and then he moved over to his daughter, kissing her forehead, "Do good baby"

"It's been hours, shouldn't there be more progress?" Meredith ran her hands through her hair, "What is going on"

"Meredith it can take a while, we all know that" Derek sighed, he had finished with his patients and was waiting for the medication to kick in, it had been 5 hours and within the next hour they should be seeing different functions beginning to kick in. None of them having fully understood how difficult this was until they were on the receiving end of the terrible news that doctors had to offer. Usually they were delivering this terrible news, rather than the receiving end.

"Look! Look at that" Meredith shot forward as she saw her daughters pulse get slightly stronger.

"Mer" Derek sighed, "Lets just wait"

And then it was simple, it was a progression, she faded slowly as her parents gaped on, terrified by the thought that maybe their little girl wouldn't wake up.

"I can't see this" Meredith stood up, she went to the hall where her friends all stood around the room, waiting to see what would change.

"Mer" Jackson sighed.

"I just can't watch, its so hard to watch this happen" Meredith grabbed a chart from the nurses station, "I just need to focus on something else"

"Meredith" Derek came to the edge of the door, standing in front of his family and friends, "Meredith please"

"Derek" Meredith looked at her husband and her heart was immediately in her throat, "Derek, no. Please no, don't do this"

"Meredith" Derek repeated, "Come on" he nodded towards the room.

"No" Meredith groaned again, she couldn't believe what was happening and soon she felt her sister wrapping her arms around her.

"Mer, you need to go in" Lexie smiled as she saw her niece looking groggily around the room. "Mer she's up"

"What?" Meredith snapped her head up, "What!?"

"Meredith she's up" Derek smiled at his wife, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh my god" Meredith quickly hugged her husband. "Baby?" she smiled as she walked into her daughters room, "Sab, its mom, how do you feel?"

Sabrina looked at her parents with a slight amount of confusion in her eyes, she didn't understand why they were both crying, or why her entire extended doctor family was waiting outside the room. That was an even better question, where was she?

"Where's my car?" Sabrina croaked, not even remotely sure about what was going on, the last thing she remembered was leaving a family dinner with her cousin.

"Sab your car doesn't matter" Derek smiled, "How do you feel? Can you follow my finger with your eyes?" he moved his index finger from the left side of her peripheral to the right, she was able to follow. "Excellent"

"Derek!" Meredith swatted at his arm, trying to snap him from doctor mode to dad mode, "Sab how do you feel?"

"What happened? My head hurts. Why is everyone here?" Sabrina cringed as pain seared through her stomach, "Why does my stomach hurt?"

"You were in a car accident honey, you took Sophia to meet her boyfriend and then you went to meet up with some friends downtown. You parked the car and got hit when you were crossing the street. That was four weeks ago, so you are just waking up now" Meredith explained to her daughter, trying to graze over the severity of the injuries she had sustained. "You had some internal bleeding, so your stomach might be a little tender for now, but you're fine, I promise you are going to be fine"

"Internal bleeding?" Sabrina practically choked the words out, "Where is Soph? Is Sophia ok?"

"Hi honey" Arizona Robbins walked into the room, "Sorry but you still get the baby doctor, and your Aunt at the same time, lucky you"

"Why are you back from Nicaragua?" Sabrina looked at Arizona quizzically.

"I came back for you and Sophia. At first we weren't sure what was going on, so Aunty Cal and I got on the first plane and we've been here ever since" Arizona explained, "But it looks like you're doing great"

"Oh...I" Sabrina began, she couldn't understand everything that was happening.

"Sabrina, honey, don't worry. You just need to be healthy" Arizona smiled, "Now, as much as I love you, and your parents, and all of our crazy family, you need to rest, so your parents are going to say goodnight, and you are going to rest and the only people who are going to see you for a little bit are your doctors. Your real ones, I'm going to give you a list, and if anyone else comes in, you tell them to get out and come see me"

Sabrina smiled, she wasn't sure why she was smiling but she knew in that moment, staring at everyone outside of the room, and her parents inside the room, and she knew that she would be alright because everyone out there was supporting her.

"Ok" Sabrina nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Addison looked around the kitchen, "I mean it isn't too much?"

"This? Too much?" Jake smiled at his wife, they had gone over to Derek and Meredith's house that afternoon to prepare for Sabrina's homecoming. There were balloons and streamers and welcome home signs, it looked a lot like it had when Derek and Meredith brought Sabrina home from the hospital all those years ago.

_"Surprise!" Addison screamed as the door opened and she saw two of her best friends enter._

_"Oh my god" Meredith laughed, she couldn't believe that her husbands ex wife was throwing them a welcome home baby party. "Addison, thank you"_

_"No problem, there were supposed to be more people, but well, we are doctors" Addison smiled, "So you are stuck with us"_

_"Hi" Mark came out of the garage and smiled, "Hows my new niece? Lexie will be here in a few minutes"_

_"You guys are too much" Meredith smiled as she held her daughter, "Meet Sabrina Amelia Grey Shepherd"_

_"She's so beautiful" Addison cooed at the little girl, she was so jealous that they had a daughter, after how hard Addison had tried to have a second child but it just hadn't happened for her yet._

_"Thank you" Meredith smiled, "Do you want to hold her?"_

_"Of course" Addison grinned, "Hi little angel" she took Sabrina from her mothers arms, "I am your Aunt Addison, and I am going to spoil you and be way cooler than your mom and all your other aunts. You can always count on me, no matter what, you just call Aunt Addy and I promise I will make everything ok"_

_"She's going to need someone like you" Meredith smiled as Derek pushed the stroller into the house._

_"Let me see her" Mark walked towards Addison, "I am the cool uncle"_

_"Mark I'm not done with her" Addison turned away to keep hold of the baby._

"I remember when we brought her home to this house" Addison looked at her husband, "I just can't believe it was almost possible that she didn't come home this time"

"Addison she's ok" Jake reassured her, "And you are fortunate enough to have your kids"

"I know, but its just...we have so much history" Addison sighed, "I know that you don't get it the same way we do, like we're a bunch of weirdos who love each other, and it doesn't make sense, but that little girl is as much a part of me as anything else"

"I guess" Jake smiled as he put a veggie tray out on the counter, "I won't ask, all I know is we are freakishly close to your ex husband, ex boyfriend and a lot of people who have slept together"

"I know, its weird, but -" Addison began as the doorbell rang, "I am saved by this line of conversation"

"Yup, I'll go get the kids from downstairs. I think they have finished the cards they wrote" Jake smiled.

"Great, thanks" Addison walked and answered the door to a group of Sabrina's friends from school as well as Sophia, "Soph, hi darling"

"Hey Addy" Sophia smiled, "So this is it!"

"This is it" Addison smiled, "She's coming home, your parents should be here soon. But, just so all of you kids understand, she's still very weak and she can't really handle a lot, so make sure that you don't push her too hard. She'll be in a wheelchair, so just let her sit"

"Ok" Sophia and her friends nodded in agreement, "Thanks, are there snacks in the kitchen?"

"Of course" Addison smiled, "Be sure to go see the kids"

Addison sighed and took a seat in the living room, she knew everyone would be arriving soon and the house would become chaotic, full of life, as opposed to the sadness that had overcome them for the past few weeks.

"Mom!" Henry yelled to his mother, "Mom, I want a drink"

"Ok" Addison smiled as she walked towards her son, "the drinks are in the kitchen"

"Thanks" he shouted back as the door opened.

"Mark, Lexie, hi!" Addison smiled as two more of her friends walked in the door.

"Addison, hey" Mark smiled, "Isn't this deja vu, just like when they brought her home?"

"Absolutely" Addison smiled and hugged her friend, "I'm so glad she's coming home"

"Us too" Lexie put her arm around Mark, "We are all so happy that she's coming home"

"Wow" Meredith grinned as she pulled into the garage, "Looks like a lot of cars"

"No kidding" Derek laughed, "You ready for this Sab?"

"I'm in a wheelchair Dad, how ready can I be? I hate this" Sabrina sighed, she couldn't quite kick the funk that she had been in for the past week since waking up.

"Sabrina, you need to be thankful" Meredith sighed, "I understand this sucks, but you need to try to be positive and enjoy that all of your friends and family are here for you, and be sure to thank Addison for putting all of this together"

"I will" Sabrina sighed as Derek helped her into the wheelchair.

"This is the beginning of a long road Sab, but it is going to get better" Derek kissed the top of her head. "it is going to be better when its all said and done"

"I know Dad" Sabrina rolled her eyes, she was sick of hearing how one day it was going to be better, she wanted that to be happening right now. "Lets get this over with"

"Done" Derek smiled and pushed his daughter into the house and into the crowd of people who were there waiting for her.

"Hi everyone" Sabrina smiled at the group of people, there must have been 40 people in the great room, it was a mixture of terrifying and amazing that they had all come together. "Thank you for coming"

Sabrina could here the room wishing her well, brimming with excitement about her return, and she scanned the room for her cousin, someone who would be a little bit normal with the situation. Although Sabrina knew her friends meant well, they couldn't fully understand the gravity of the situation, Sophia had seen her hooked up to machines and on the brink of death, so she had a better picture of just how bad things had been. On the other hand, her parents friends, and her extended family were completely aware of the severity, and therefore treated her like she was a glass doll, she needed to find somewhere in the middle.

"Dad can you take me over to see Soph, I'm sure she'll push me around" Sabrina smiled at her dad, "And I'd really like a water"

"Well, I am on the water. Do you want any snacks?" Meredith asked as she began to walk towards the kitchen, giving a quick nod to her sister to meet her in the kitchen.

"No, just water. I'm all full from the last supper at the hospital" Sabrina smiled, "Thanks mom"

"She's doing well" Lexie commented as she watched her niece interact with her friends and the myriad of adults surrounding her.

"Definitely" Derek agreed, "Thank god"

"How about you?" Lexie gave her brother in law a half smile.

"I'm fine, what more could I want?" Derek shrugged, the pain obvious in his expressions.

"Derek, you don't have to be fine, neither does Mer. You are allowed to be pissed and scared" Lexie sighed, "She's like all of our daughters, I can't imagine if that had happened to Sophia"

"I know...I guess I'm afraid to let her leave the house. I almost want to take that car away" Derek sighed.

"You can't smother her. She will become her again in time" Lexie smiled. "I know that we haven't really talked about this, and I'm sure you would never even think to mention it, ever, but I'm sorry that in a weird way, Sophia was partially responsible for this"

"Lexie, no" Derek shook his head, "They were being teenagers, and this was one of those unfortunate accidents"

"I know, but I feel like...I don't know, if Sophia hadn't been lying about her boyfriend, Sabrina wouldn't have been driving her anywhere, and we wouldn't be in this god awful situation. She's in a wheelchair Der" Lexie sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Mark smiled as he saw his wife and best friend.

"Just Sabrina, you know, the woman of the hour" Derek told him, "But I should go find my wife...who last I saw, was talking to my ex wife"


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n, I own nothing**

**Chapter 11:**

"I can't believe your parents let all these people come over" Sophia looked around the room at all of the friends.

"I know. It's a lot, but whatever, they're trying to be nice. I just can't wait to be out of this wheelchair" Sabrina nodded, she scanned the room quickly to see if anyone else had joined the party. So far she had endured several hours of seeing her parents colleagues and her friends from school. Sabrina always found it funny, she considered a great deal of her parents colleagues to be family, but some of them were just that, colleagues and she didn't really want to socialize with them.

"Well, I invited Jacob" Sophia giggled.

"What?!" Sabrina looked at her cousin with shock, "Do your parents know?"

"Nope!" Sophia laughed, "But unless you tell them who he is, how will they know?"

"Sophia" Sabrina groaned, "That hardly seems fair"

"What do you mean? I just don't want them to know who he is for now, things are just calming down for me" Sophia whined.

It was almost like a breaking point, Sabrina loved her cousin more than anything, but sometimes she couldn't stand how selfish she was.

"Seriously?" Sabrina glared.

"Sab, they can't know"

"Are you KIDDING me!?" Sabrina screamed, causing most of the room to look at the two girls, "I AM SITTING HERE IN A GOD DAMMED WHEELCHAIR BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SNEAK OUT OF A FAMILY DINNER THAT I WANTED TO BE AT! AND NOW! NOW YOU WANT ME TO KEEP LYING!"

"Sabrina!" Sophia gasped, "Sab! Shut up!" she could see way too many parents walking towards her.

"What is going on ladies?" Arizona looked at the girls, "Is there really a need for a scene"

"Get me out of here!" Sabrina covered her face, "Get her away from me!"

"Girls" Mark ran over to try to assess the situation, "What happened? Sabrina why are you yelling at your cousin?"

"Uncle Mark, please, just take me to the office, or somewhere where all of these people aren't. When I get out of that room, I want Sophia gone. I can't do this right now" Sabrina began to cry as Mark complied and pushed her out of the room, Derek and Meredith moving quickly behind the wheelchair.

"You want to tell me whats going on?" Callie Torres looked at her daughter, "That isn't normal for you two"

"I'll get everyone drinks" Lexie sighed as she began to walk away, "But we'll discuss this later, the 5 of us"

"Thanks Lex" Callie nodded and then turned her attention back to Sophia.

"It's nothing, Mami" Sophia grumbled and turned her head away from her mother.

"Sophia!" Callie warned her, "That is enough, you tell me what is going on"

"Nothing, we don't have to get along all of the time. I don't even know what makes her think I have to spend all day kissing her ass. She isn't the freakin queen just because her parents are rockstar surgeons, my parents are too. She isn't the only one with a pedigree" Sophia lied.

"Sophia, you expect me, and Mami to believe that you and Sabrina were arguing about having doctor parents?" Arizona put her hands on her hips.

"That's what happened"

"Sabrina, honey, calm down, this isn't good for you" Meredith put a hand on her daughters shoulder, "What was all that about?"

"Sophia, she just doesn't get it" Sabrina began to cry, "This is her fault!"

"Honey, this isn't her fault" Mark sighed, he knew that there were at least 3 women out there dealing with Sophia, so he wanted to stay with his niece, she was going through a lot, something none of them would ever fully understand.

"Yes it is!" Sabrina growled, "You don't understand what happened, this was all her fault"

"Sabrina maybe you should just take a few breaths and calm down. You can't unsay things, you know that" Meredith warned her daughter. Even if she wanted to know exactly what had led up to her daughter being hit by a car, she wasn't sure she wanted that information at the expense of a lifelong friendship with her cousin. "You love Sophia"

"You're right, I do love her mom, Uncle Mark she's amazing, but I won't lie for her anymore. This is coming out, now" Sabrina warned.

"Ok" Mark nodded and sat down on the couch in the office while Meredith and Derek respectively took seats as well, "Tell me what happened and we will go from there"

"Sophia was with me when I got hit by the car. I remember her when I was still conscious right after the hit, and she ran away"


End file.
